


Splinters

by Hullanta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Prussia (Hetalia), Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Pirate England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullanta/pseuds/Hullanta
Summary: "Go! I’ll buy you all the time I can!" England shouted, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. America made to lunge for the Englishman but Denmark intercepted him."You can’t...he’s made his choice." The Dane picked up the struggling American and continued running. They were reluctant to leave the man and hoped with all their beings a fate as cruel as experimentation didn’t befall him. All that was seen in the moments after they left the building was an explosion of blinding forest green light that was eventually enveloped in brilliant reds as fire ravaged what was left of their prison.





	1. Fast

There are times in life where all you think you know is called into question. When every single dirty little secret is brought to light. For one nation, revelation arrived with loss and heartbreak which sparked the determination needed for survival.

"We have to keep going! They’ll catch up if we don’t move now!" Cried America as he burst through the door. They were trapped in a maze of corridors that were unfamiliar to them. It was dark and the days of their confinement seemed to blur together as an unknown amount of time passed leaving no hint as to the direction they were dragged in through. Nations cried out in frustration as the group began their fast paced march in whatever direction they could.

"Do you not think we know this? We have been here as long as you have aru!" China exclaimed as he and his Russian companion supported a dazed Japan who had been kept drugged since the beginning. Sudden footsteps and shouting sounded behind them and spurred them faster, though it seemed impossible. As they turned left down a long hallway they spotted a half open doorway with sunlight shining through. With hope renewed spirits were lifted until they heard Prussia cry out in pain from the back of the group. Heads turned and they saw that Prussia had tripped due to the damage done to his ankle from an attempt to escape during the abduction and had fallen behind. England growled low in his chest and shot forward towards the fallen nation before grabbing his arm roughly and hoisting him back to his feet. Shoving the Prussian towards Canada, who promptly gathered him into his arms, he then brought out his spell book.

"Go! I’ll buy you all the time I can!" England shouted, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. America made to lunge for the Englishman but Denmark intercepted him.

"You can’t...he’s made his choice." The Dane picked up the struggling American and continued running. They were reluctant to leave the man and hoped with all their beings a fate as cruel as experimentation didn’t befall him. All that was seen in the moments after they left the building was an explosion of blinding forest green light that was eventually enveloped in brilliant reds as fire ravaged what was left of their prison.

After fleeing into the neighbouring trees they trekked far into the unknown until they came upon a cabin on the edge of a lake. Knowing that they should keep moving in case any of the people holding them had survived they were hesitant to stay the night but ultimately decided they needed to regather themselves. Canada set Prussia down on a felled tree and knelt to inspect his ankle.

"Gil, you should have asked me to help you in the first place." Matthew admonished the paler than normal albino. Gilbert laughed with a grimace as Matthew gathered his ankle in his hands. Luckily for him it was only fractured and slightly swollen. With the help of his boyfriend Gilbert made his way to the others who had already settled themselves into the cabin.

"We need to keep an eye out just in case they find us during the night. I’ll take first watch with Francis and wake Berwald and Tino in three hours. Try to get as much rest as possible as we do not know what tomorrow may bring." Ludwig finished, his voice lacking its usual gruffness as Italy was currently nestled into his side shivering. Ludwig passed Feliciano into Lovino’s arms before walking with Francis outside. Meanwhile Kiku had awoken but was still leaning heavily on Yao, showcasing the remains of the sedative in his system.

"Ni-san...where is...where is Asa-san? Is he outside Ni-san?" Kiku asked. Yao winced along with the others.

"I’m so sorry Kiku..."Yao whispered, pressing a kiss to Kiku’s forehead as he gathers the younger into his arms as he begins to cry softly.

"He’ll find us...Arthur is not one to abandon those he cares for so readily...he will be here come morning, I can feel it." Lukas declared, a steely tone in his voice as if daring anyone to tell him otherwise. Mattias sighed and brought his arms up around the petit male in an effort to provide some kind of reassurance.

"Lukas is right. If Arthur had died I would have felt it…" Matthew declared with absolute certainty. Alfred whipped his head towards his brother angrily.

"And how would you know?" He asked. Matthew glared at him lightly.

"Because I’m part of the Commonwealth and my Maman’s connection to me wasn’t ripped out." He snarled at his twin. Gilbert frowned at Matthews aggression. He placed a gentle hand on Matthews left shoulder, flinching as his boyfriends angry gaze settle on him before he realised who had touched him and softened his gaze. Matthew took a deep breath before facing his twin again.

"Besides, if he had died Oliver would be here." He insisted. Alfred’s eyes widened and he nodded, sitting back against the far wall away from his easily angered twin.

"Matvey is correct, we should rest until dawn Da?" Russia murmured sleepily. Sensing the conversation had ended the nations settled until dawn.


	2. Dawn...but only just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor...

The light of dawn was not what first greeted the nations in the morning. Rather an explosion of water from the lake which sent droplets flying in all directions and spooked all of them into crowding around on the shore. The churning water bubbled angrily as they watched in silent anticipation.

"Something interesting?" A voice sounded to their right, spurring the nations into drawing makeshift weapons which mostly consisted of wooden planks, bricks and pieces of glass. The sight that greeted them was unexpected to say the least. Looking out across the lake stood Captain Kirkland in all his pirating glory. His blond hair was hidden by a blood red feathered hat with some of it shielding his eyes from the dawning sun. His green eyes sparkled with joy as he turned from the lake to looking at those gathered to his left. He had his signature red and gold coat and was draped in a loose white cotton shirt, loose grey pants and black calf boots with a slight heel. A cutlass strapped to his side. Unbelieving, they stared at him until he spoke again.

"Loves whilst I know I’m irresistible there are more importa-" whatever he was saying was cut off as a Canadian launched himself into him, knocking him backwards a little. Stumbling backwards whilst laughing, the Captain brought his arms up to encompass the trembling young man clinging to him like a limpet.

"Woah there lad-"

"What were you thinking? You stupid hoser..." Matthew mumbled, face pressed against the Captain’s shoulder. The Captain squeezed the young man tightly for a few seconds before releasing him and holding him at arm's length. He checked him over for injuries before he let go and addressed the group.

"It is good to see you all well, we were concerned you had been caught again but I’m relieved to see that isn’t the case. Come, we must make haste." Captain Kirkland beckoned in the direction of the lake. Alfred was suspicious and shoved his brother behind him as he held his plank of wood threateningly in the Captains direction. Matthew protested but was shushed by Captain Kirkland as it was just riling Alfred up and he held his hands up in a non threatening manner.

"What do you mean by ‘we’?" Alfred demanded.

"No need to be frightened America, England sent me to guide you home…" The Captain explained. But it did little to reassure the American who just stepped closer to the brit and pressed the jagged end of the wood lightly into his throat. The Captain smiled ferally.

"You’d best put that down _boy_...an Empire bows to no nation." He said sweetly.

"Answer the question! Or-" Alfred quickly found himself on the floor with a snarling, enraged, terror of the ocean on his back pressing his face into the floor. Several shouts of protest sounded but everyone was held back by Ivan holding his arm out in front of them. The Captain leaned his face down until his mouth was next to the superpowers ear.

"I’ll make this simple child. Your life is in my hands...submit to me." The Captain purred, before flicking Alfreds ear with his tongue. Antonio whimpered and bowed his head from behind Lovino where he had ducked on the first appearance of the Captain. Though the assertion of dominance had an interesting effect on those who had feelings for the brit. The Captain paid no attention to the others, shoving Alfred’s face further into the floor and would have probably broken something had Kiku not stumbled over and glomped him.

"Asa-san you’re here!" Kiku cheered still not completely over the drugs from earlier. The Captain chuckled and released Alfred to gather Kiku up and kiss his forehead gently.

"Indeed my little blossom, it is good to see you too. Now my love we must leave, thine enemy hath followed and shall swift be upon us. Come." He insisted, vocabulary shifting as he ushered Kiku back into Yao's embrace before gesturing towards the centre of the lake where a mass of swirling green light had appeared some 10 meters into the lake. The Captain stepped out onto the water and did not sink to the astonishment of the others.

"Come now, salvation awaits." He soothed and lead the hesitant Nations through what was later found to have been a tear in space time. The sight that greeted them was unexpected but welcome all the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was paranoid. Always had been. But the feeling of anticipation that graced him today was another thing all together. It was building fast as the noon break of the world council was drawing ever closer. He shifted in his seat unable to relax his tense muscles which were primed for a fight. Francois noticed the fidgeting of the nation to his left.

"Oliver?" He murmured not wanting it to seem like he actually cared. Oliver just shifted again not even acknowledging his partner as his discomfort reached its peak. He shot to his feet.

"Is everyone feeling alright? No potential governmental collapses on the horizon?" He shouted visibly shaken. His actions gathered multiple concerned gazes.

"Bello, are you okay?" Flavio questioned his friend. But he was also ignored as Oliver bent forward and clutched at his head desperately as the feeling of wrong didn't dissipate.

"Wrong…something is wrong…stop…" The muttering was audible to those gathered near him and very concerning. Matt and Allen inched their way to Oliver's side slowly as they didn't know what could set their mother off this time as the cause was unknown. It was better they be cautious than dead.

"Maman, it's alright…" Matt softly said as he reached Oliver's left side. Oliver suddenly stilled and the room didn't dare breathe in fear of what was to come.

"The babies are in trouble… trouble… Gilly too…" Oliver whispered as he turned his glowing pink and blue eyes on Matt. He lunged and gripped Matt's arms in a steel grip, startling the nations with his sudden movement. Allen moved to restrain Oliver but backed down as Matt shot him a warning look.

"What babies maman? What are you seeing?" Matt asked.

"Arthur's babies…" Oliver explained eyes clearing. Understanding dawned in the Nation's minds. Oliver was connected to his counterpart more intricately than any nation and as such knew when he was in trouble. Likewise, Arthur knew of Oliver's struggles and triumphs as they occurred.

"Something's happened to the 1st Players?" Allen asked as Oliver's grip on his twin weakened and he slumped against the table. Oliver's head remained lowered with his gaze on the carpeted floor as he processed what he had seen. The others gathered closer as he spoke.

"Taken, they were. Snatched as they slept. But they fought and escaped."

"Then we have to go get them. We have to-" Allen began, but soft laughter interrupted him. Oliver just lifted his head and smiled.

_"I sent the Captain…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters as I've never been too brilliant with quantity over quality.


	3. A Captain, A Lady and Lions Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:  
> Sign Language is in BOLD

"And I have _delivered_ …" A voice close to Oliver’s own purred, just before a  swirling doorway of green light pierced through the room causing the nations to shield their eyes. When they opened them again they were greeted with their alternate selves all in one piece. Like the Captain, Oliver’s first instinct drove him to check all of his counterparts babies for injuries before relaxing, finding himself relieved that they looked relatively unharmed. And while he had hoped Arthur had followed them through he was glad that they had at least made it to relative safety.

"Thank you Captain, are you able to stay?" Oliver enquired. The Captain grimaced for a second before his face smoothed back out and he walked up to Oliver.

"I can stay for a little while but…" 

"I understand old friend." Oliver cooed and engulfed the frightening man in a hug. Once he was satisfied that the Captain had received comfort he turned back to the subject of his anxiety. Arthur’s babies. Matt had already moved to Matthew’s side taking Gilbert into his arms and leading his counterpart over to a vacant table. Klaus silently joined then and placed a comforting hand at Matthew’s back as Matt sat Gilbert on top of the table while Allen looked for a first aid kit to began treating Gilbert’s injuries.

"It’s fine Matt...really…" Gilbert laughed through the obvious pain as his ankle was straightened and bandaged to prevent further damage. Matt just gave him a weak smile and finished the job, allowing for Klaus to lean forward and lightly cuff Gilbert on the side of the head. Matt scoffed while Matthew giggled at Gilbert's affronted face.

"What… what was that for?" Gilbert cried, clutching at his head.

**"For trying to make it seem like nothing when we know it hurts."** Klaus signed. Gilbert continued to clutch at his head, knuckles gaining a white tone as Matt gently placed an ice pack onto his ankle. Matthew sighed in exhaustion as the last couple of days caught up with him and the adrenaline faded, almost burrowing into Klaus’ side as the Prussian supported him.

"Let’s get you two comfortable." Matt grumbled and lead his lover and their 1P’s to some vacated seats. Gilbert was carried bridal style and didn’t pass the opportunity to steal a chaste kiss from the Canadian carrying him.The others nations followed, breathed a sigh of relief and greeted their counterparts warily as they still did not fully understand the situation at hand. Oliver had checked everyone over while his son was with his 1P and the Prussias and had started talking quietly with The Captain.

 

* * *

 

"I don’t suppose _you_ know what the bloody hell is going on Oliver…"  A female voice sounded from the now open doors of the conference room. In the large doorway stood an imposing female figure dressed in a deep green military uniform and shiny black calf boots. Her hair was held up in two pigtails at the sides of her head and was coloured a strong blonde. The glasses on her face only accentuated her forest green eyes and the sword she held at her hip gleamed silver in the light. The Lady in front of the nations was elegant and fierce but somehow also seemed to radiate that which all of her kind did, protectiveness.

"Lady Alice, I was not expecting to see you here." The Captain admitted with a hand resting on the cutlass at his waist. The Lady laughed softly and moved towards the Captain before caressing the side of his face with her right hand lovingly.

"My dear Captain I could say the same for your appearance in this court. Did the Lion send you? " She wondered before guiding the man before her into a gentle hug, squeezing as though he might disappear if she relented. The Captain nodded against her shoulder and returned the hug with just as much force, intent on drawing as much affection from the Lady as she offered. Sadly they were interrupted.

"Iggy’s a girl!"  Exclaimed the confused Alfred. His voice brought everyone’s attention to him as he stared in shock at the blonde before him. His counterpart just sighed, knowing that Alfred wasn’t stupid he just didn’t understand the current situation, with him missing some of the facts others were privy to.

"No Porkchop. Let me explain this to you since most of you weren't aware of us beforehand. The Lady Alice and The Captain Kirkland are embodiments of different aspects of England’s life and have their own little splintered dimensions that branch off of your dimension. They stemmed from your England. It’s a little different with us. Our dimension is an exact opposite of yours and has its own splinters. The Lady Alice is from a splintered dimension where the Nation’s personifications are the opposite gender, so England’s personification is female." Allen explain though he could see that some nations still had questions.

"If I may, America, why have we been brought here?"  A cautious Ludwig asked holding Feliciano to his side. Oliver stepped in to explain further as more nations started asking questions at high speed.

"Alright dearies, let’s all calm down. Firstly Alice, swear jar. Second, you were brought here because Arthur knew that the people who were holding you had horrible intentions and would have caught you eventually. I sent the Captain to pick you up and bring you here at his request. Arthur knew that you would be safe here." He explained as Alice moved to place two pounds into the swear jar that had been thrust under her face without protest.

"But how did he know we would be safe here? You all look a little scary to me..." Tino asked hesitantly. It was Matthew who answered him.

"Because all Englands at their core are the same." He didn’t have the chance to finish as nations chimed in.

_"What? Power hungry?"_

_"Possessive?"_

_"Manipulative?"_

_"Grumpy?"_

_"Insane?"_


	4. What next? A Jackalope?

It was the last one that struck the England's present the most as they all flinched reflectively. Oliver let out a small whimper and turned away from the group of 1st players and huddled into Francois who was behind him. The group of parallel nations immediately snapped to attention as Flavio hissed at their counterparts like a feral cat and drew his gun prompting the drawing of multiple deadly weapons as the others rallied around their leader and the Englands in the room protectively.

"If you really feel that way, then you do not know England!" Flavio snarled as Andres attempted to calm him despite feeling the same rage. Andres moulded his body to the back of Flavio’s and brought his arms up around his partner in a loose hug, careful not to provoke the man further.

"Arturo sent them to us, he must care for them despite their view of him. Perhaps we should avoid harming them whilst educating them on their grievances." Andres reasoned, though he was just as angry. Flavio snarled once more but reluctantly lowered his weapon, prompting the others to do the same.

"I don’t care who you are, if you insult my maman or any version of him again, I will hurt you." Matt threatened. Matthew and the two Prussia’s struggled to hold the enraged Canadien back.

 

"Now, now childe there’ll be no more threats. Even on my behalf." A voice sounded, another swirling portal appeared and instead of a humanoid figure emerging they encountered a rather large...Unicorn? Like, pure white, a horn and the whole nine yards…Unicorn. And a talking one at that.

"All Englands are fundamentally the same, fiercely protective. You have much to learn if we are to save not only your England but all versions. The-" The Unicorn was interrupted by several nations fainting.

"How…? Is that...Is your...Is your horn real?" America stuttered. The magical beast snorted in amusement and stomped its golden hooves.

"The innocence of America will never cease to amuse me. My dear lad it is in fact real. But as I was saying, The Lion has been apprehended by the same men that took you all in the beginning. The distraction he caused to allow you all to escape took much of his energy and left him vulnerable to recapture. The stress and torture of the last day has caused Englands magic to surge and trap him in a state of limbo where he will be unable to escape without outside assistance. (I’m having trouble explaining what he looks like exactly but think Queen Kida from disney’s The Lost City of Atlantis when she’s fully crystallised. But England is a Forest Green instead of Blue) The question is whether it will be if you are all willing to aid us?" The Unicorn wondered. 

The descriptions the others had offered of England had coloured the Unicorns view of them substantially, perhaps they would rather stay than fight. Those of the alternate world knew their answer as soon as Arthur had sent their counterparts to them for help. Trust such as that did not occur in every lifetime and was a rarity of great beauty in a corrupted world.

 

"Those who do not wish to come are welcome to stay here, staying is of no consequence because fear is noble when its reasoning is death. But first rest and think on it…" Oliver offered sweetly, trying to ease their uncertainty with the promise of good rest. That didn’t exactly sit well with a certain Canadian whos maman was missing.

"So you want us to just sit here? While my Maman is missing and hurt and tortured and...and…" Matthew shouted bursting into tears.


End file.
